


A Single Request

by whizzkid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Omorashi, Romance, Wetting, it's for valentine's yall, just a rarepair being cute and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzkid/pseuds/whizzkid
Summary: Rose and Nepeta are celebrating a romantic evening alone with sparkling juice, chocolate strawberries, and some wetting.





	A Single Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I wrote this as a request for Solphage who asked for Nep wetting with her partner while cuddling, being teased, cuddled, kissed, and maybe spanked.
> 
> Honestly I loved writing this but I wasn't able to get too much teasing in, unfortunately. But I hope you like reading it!!

"Here, Nepeta," Rose picks up a chocolate covered strawberry and holds it out to you, "taste."

You open your mouth and take a bite, barely holding back a pleased hum as you swallow. "It's really good! You made these yourself, Rose?"

"Honestly, I purchased most of these at the grocery store." She admits with a slight shrug, taking a bite from the same strawberry. "I did try, though. Spent the majority of the day trying, in fact. But you know me, I can't cook to save my life."

"Well, thank you." You smile. "I love strawberries so I'm just happy to have them at all."

"Of course." Rose nods. "I'd be happy to give you anything you want. Especially today. I want this experience to be enjoyable for you."

You can feel your face heat up as you giggle. "That's embarrassing, don't say that."

"Is it?" She leans in closer to you, her knee gently pushing your legs apart. "Embarrassing for you?"

"A little." You admit, wiggling in your seat. "But I'm a little excited, too. I've never done anything like this before."

"I know." She smiles, and her hand reaches out to stroke your bare knee. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this, Nep."

"You're spoiling me today," you laugh, "how could I say no?"

Today is one of the most important days in the year for you. It's the day after Valentine's day, and your anniversary tomorrow. Which means that it's a nonstop romantic long weekend for the both of you. Three days of love and bliss. This year, to take it a step further, you told Rose that you would do whatever she wanted for one day. As it turned out, there was only one thing she wanted. 

Rose set up a room full of candles and soft, romantic music. Chocolate strawberries and sparkling juice in champagne flutes. She even bought you a particularly cute pair of pink high waisted shorts that she wanted you to wear. 

All she asked was that you wet them in front of her. 

"Here," Rose kisses you softly, her mouth feels like velvet against yours and she tastes like chocolate and grapefruit, "you should drink a little more."

You already do have to pee, but you don't need to go all that badly yet, so you oblige. You pick up your glass from the table and drink it slowly. The bubbles tickle your nose a little. 

Rose scoots closer to you on the plush couch. She looks so pretty in the dim candlelight. Almost like she's glowing. You could look at her all day. 

"Rose," you mean to tell her that, that you think she's beautiful and you love looking at her, but what comes out instead is, "I'm gonna have to go soon."

"Perfect." She pulls you closer to her, your head is on her chest. She starts stroking your hair lightly. "Take your time with it. Maybe drink some more or indulge in a few more strawberries. We have plenty."

"Don't mind if I do." You lean over her and pluck another strawberry off the artfully arranged plate and eat it. 

This is...so nice. You can hear Rose's heartbeat in your ear and her hands, one stroking your hair while the other one is against the small of your back, urging you all the closer. 

You feel the slightest pang in your bladder. You try your best not to fight the urge, to just ignore it and not hold back because you know that's what Rose wants you to do. But you can't fight off basic instinct, and you press your legs tightly together. To make up for it, you drain your glass and refill it.

"Something wrong, Nep?"

"No." You shake your head adamantly. "Nothing's wrong. I just might need to go sooner than I thought." 

"Wonderful." She pulls you closer until you're seated on her lap. "It's okay if it takes you awhile, it's your first time so it might be hard."

You nod, your face once again heating up. You cover it up in embarrassment. The fact that you're straddling Rose's lap is more of a help than you expexted. 

Rose kisses you again, harder, and with a little more passion than before. You think it may be to take your mind off of your need to pee because she can tell it's getting to you. You want to do this for her so badly and you'll need to eventually but you don't know if you can. The fact that you're straddling Rose's lap is more of a help than you expected since you're not able to hold yourself at all.

You give an experimental push, trying as hard as you can until you feel the smallest bead of urine just barely wet your shorts. You gasp at the feeling, your legs pressing tightly against Rose.

"Hey," Rose kisses your cheek, "you don't have to force yourself. Go when you can."

"But I want to!" You insist. "You want me to, so I will."

"You're so determined to wet your pants, it's cute." Rose laughs. "Would it help if I gave you some audio stimulation?"

You nod. Rose stretches past you and picks up one of the bottles of sparkling juice, pouring it slowly into an empty champagne flute. The sound makes you shiver with need, but not much more. 

"Could you do that again?" You ask. "A few more times? I think I might be able to then."

"Alright." She agrees, nodding. "Remember, there's no rush. Just relax and let it happen."

You nod, moving your hands away from your face and snaking them around her instead. You try to make yourslf comfortable against her as she continues to splash liquids around. Still, it's hard to make yourself comfortable while also trying to force yourself to go. 

You manage a few more drops. There's the smallest stain on your shorts, but nothing more. 

"Wow," Rose chuckles, "you're doing great so far. I barely had to coax you."

You bury your face in her chest. "Stop, just let me."

"If it helps just close your eyes and imagine you're using the toilet." She whispers. "And this sound is just the faucet running."

Rose empties more juice into different cups. You close your eyes and try your best to imagine it, but it's harder to think of Rose's lap as a toilet even though that is, essentially, what you'll be using it for once your shorts are too wet to hold anything. 

You try pushing again and this time manage a weak trickle. It's a little strange, but it feels...nice. You still have to force yourself to keep going, and gradually you start to feel your shorts getting wet and hot liquid running down your thighs. 

It feels nice and Rose did request you do this but still it's embarrassing to pee your pants. You can feel tears starting to form in your eyes and have to choke back a sob.

"You're doing so amazing, Nepeta." Rose says into your ear. 

You're to the point that you no longer have to force yourself anymore, this is no longer a voluntary action. Your shorts are drenched, you can hear the soft hiss of your urine hitting the denim and leaking out onto Rose's lap. 

When your stream starts to diminish, Rose begins to pepper your face with kisses. "Nepeta, that was so wonderful, thank you. I can't believe you actually did this for me."

You lift your face away from her so you can grin at her, rubbing the embarrassed tears out of your eyes. "You know I'd do anything for you. Do you mind if I go change?" 

"Of course not." She releases you, and you climb off her lap. "Although I think I'll stay here and bask in the afterglow for a little longer."

"You're so weird." You laugh, picking up one of the champagne flutes. Your shorts are so cold and uncomfortably wet and yet somehow you're thirsty. 

"Yes, but you love that." Rose says, smacking your butt when you pass by her. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Oh, never!" You drain the glass. "Especially not with what I have planned for you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
